1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery and a method for producing the same. In particular, it relates to a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery that can be applied to a power source to drive a vehicle and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-aqueous electrolyte secondary batteries are used in a broad range of fields, such as power sources for electrically-driven vehicles and batteries installed in electronics such as personal computers, mobile terminals, etc. For instance, lithium secondary batteries which are lightweight, yet provide high energy density are preferably used as high output power sources installed in vehicles such as electric automobiles, hybrid automobiles and the like. In the lithium secondary batteries and other non-aqueous electrolyte secondary batteries, non-aqueous electrolytes comprising a carbonate-based non-aqueous solvent such as ethylene carbonate and a lithium salt such as LiPF6 are typically used. Literatures disclosing this type of conventional art include Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-71865.